


'Til you're screaming and you're sore

by larrysperm



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Fisting, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 11:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8142055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrysperm/pseuds/larrysperm
Summary: Louis es gay. Los otros cuatro heteros, pero curiosos. Louis se ofrece para ayudarles con esa curiosidad.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es una traducción, originalmente publicada en wattpad, pero me la borraron y por eso la subo acá
> 
> La historia originalmente es de hilourry <3

De los cinco, Louis es el único que es gay. Él les dijo a los chicos una noche, no pretendiendo ocultarlo, tampoco esperando que ellos se sintieran extraños por ello. Ellos parecían llevarlo bien, apoyándolo y aceptándolo, prometiendole que no les molestaba en lo absoluto.

Ellos tienen diecinueve años ahora pero Louis siempre ha salido con chicos y ciertamente el tiene bastante experiencia. Algunas veces, los otros chico le hacen raras preguntas sobre el sexo gay, por pura curiosidad de como funciona. Louis nunca se molesta en contestarlas, completamente contento con su sexualidad y como esta es activa.

Louis invitó a los chicos a una cena en su casa el viernes a la noche. Cada viernes ellos se juntan en alguna casa a cenar y ese fin de semana era el turno de Louis. Harry había llegado temprano para ayudarlo, siempre siendo una buena persona ayudando a otras. Louis y Harry siempre han sido realmente cercanos.

"¿Cómo te fue en tu cita anoche?" Harry preguntó, preparando la mesa.

Louis se encogió de hombros, encendiendo la estufa. "Dormí con él pero no creo que vaya a verlo otra vez. Él parecía bastante bien consigo mismo. Y estoy seguro de que él solo quería llevarme a la cama, de todas formas. Actualmente es difícil encontrar a un chico que busque un novio, porque resulta que, muchos de los chicos con los que salgo están en el armario; ellos solo me usan para una buena follada. Pero yo pienso que es mejor mantenerme soltero por ahora, de todas formas, atención en mi mismo y todo eso. Mientras que siga recibiendo unas buenas folladas eso no me molesta."  
Harry sonrió hacía él y asintió. "Suena bien."

El resto de los chicos llegó luego, y Louis saludó a todos ellos con una abrazo y un rápido beso en la mejilla, como el siempre hace.

"Wow, lo siento"

"Nah, no lo sientas," Louis le sonrió. "Como yo digo, no me molesta. Somos muy jóvenes para estar en una relación, Prefiero solo follar, ver lo que me gusta. Descubrirme a mi mismo y toda esa mierda."

"Huele bien," Zayn dice. "¿Qué es lo que vamos a cenar?"

"Espagueti con albóndigas," Louis dijo, mientras vertía vino en todos los vasos.

"Suena delicioso," Liam dijo.  
La cena fue buena, todos ellos hablando encima del otro y hablando sobre las cosas más ridículas, como lo hacen usualmente. Pero después, Niall dijo algo que dejo shockeado a Louis.

"Lou, puedo lamer tu culo?" él preguntó casualmente, y Louis se ahogó con su comida.

"Perdón" Louis preguntó, su voz era alta.

"Bueno, yo digo, a las chicas le gusta que laman sus vaginas, ¿no? ¿A los chicos le gusta que le laman el culo también?"

"Bueno, sí," Louis dijo embarazosamente. "Pero... ¿por qué tu quieres lamer el mío?"

"Solo estoy curioso sobre eso," Niall se encogió de hombros. "¿Los chicos no se ponen curiosos sobre cosas? Haciéndolo con otro chico es totalmente diferente. Eres tú, pensé que al menos podía preguntar."

"Cristo," Louis pasa una mano por su cabello. "¿Y ustedes chicos? ¿Ustedes están curiosos sobre otros chicos?"

"Sí, digo, sobre algunas cosas" Harry dice, rascando la parte posterior de su cabeza. "Esta es la edad para experimentar, ¿no?"

"Cristo," Louis pasa una mano por su cabello. "¿Y ustedes chicos? ¿Ustedes están curiosos sobre otros chicos?"

"No esperaba que estuvieran curiosos sobre ello" Louis dice, aturdido.

"Seguro" Zayn se encoge de hombros. "¿Por qué no lo estaríamos? Parece que a ti te gusta mucho"

"Bueno," Louis toce. "Eso es porque yo soy gay. A mi solamente me atraen los chicos, aunque no solo sexualmente. Es como... ¿todo? Como, para salir con ellos y casarme, esas cosas, no solo por sexo."

"Sí, por supuesto, pero nosotros solo estamos curiosos sobre como es el sexo con otro chico," Zayn dice.

"¿Incluso tú, Liam?" Louis le pregunta. Liam siempre ha sido muy de la vieja escuela con esa tipo de cosas; Louis había hasta tenido miedo de que él no lo aceptara por ser gay. Ellos incluso habían tenido varios enfrentamientos, antes de que fueran amigos cercanos. Si Liam estaba curioso como lo otros, y, posiblemente esperara follarlo, bueno, Louis ciertamente no esperaría eso.

Liam se sonroja fuertemente y baja la mirada a su plato. "Sí, a veces."

"Nada de vergüenza sobre eso, compañero," Louis dice. "Todos tenemos curiosidad."

Toda la habitación se pone en silencio por un rato, y Louis siente como si tuviera que decir algo, como si tuvieran esperando por él. Louis es el centro de atención en ese momento.

"Esta bien, entonces, ¿qué? Todos ustedes quieren probar algo, lo asumo. ¿Están preguntando para probarlo conmigo? Es lo que están haciendo o... ¿qué? No sé si quieren que les hablé sobre lo que tienen curiosidad o quieren que se los muestre o lo qué sea."

"¿Incluso tú, Liam?" Louis le pregunta. Liam siempre ha sido muy de la vieja escuela con esa tipo de cosas; Louis había hasta tenido miedo de que él no lo aceptara por ser gay. Ellos incluso habían tenido varios enfrentamientos, antes de que fueran amigos cercanos. Si Liam estaba curioso como lo otros, y, posiblemente esperara follarlo, bueno, Louis ciertamente no esperaría eso.

Liam se sonroja fuertemente y baja la mirada a su plato. "Sí, a veces."

"Nada de vergüenza sobre eso, compañero," Louis dice. "Todos tenemos curiosidad."

Toda la habitación se pone en silencio por un rato, y Louis siente como si tuviera que decir algo, como si tuvieran esperando por él. Louis es el centro de atención en ese momento.

"Esta bien, entonces, ¿qué? Todos ustedes quieren probar algo, lo asumo. ¿Están preguntando para probarlo conmigo? Es lo que están haciendo o... ¿qué? No sé si quieren que les hablé sobre lo que tienen curiosidad o quieren que se los muestre o lo qué sea."  
"Yo sigo queriendo lamerte el culo," Niall dice casualmente. Y está bien, entonces, ellos basicamente le están pidiendo follar. Esto es nuevo.

"Tú puedes," Louis dice, mirando a Niall. "'Se llama besos negros, cuando te refieres a culos. Es una de mis cosas favoritas, actualmente."

"Sí" Niall exclama.

"Zayn," Louis lo mira "¿qué es lo que tu quieres?"

"Realmente no sé si se trata de una cosa. Digo, ¿los chicos usan bragas o ese tipo de cosas?"

"Crossdressing," Louis dice, encogiéndose de hombros. "Se refiere a todo, yo creo, pero sí."

"Crossdressing," Louis dice, encogiéndose de hombros. "Se refiere a todo, yo creo, pero sí."

"Algunas veces, sí," Louis dice. "Tengo medias de red y un montón de bragas, muchos chicos están en eso."

"Medias de red," Zayn dice casi gimiendo. "Eso es caliente."

"También pienso eso," Louis sonríe. "Está bien, lo haré. ¿Harry?"

"Los mío es embarazoso," Harry murmura.

"Haz, todos somos amigos aquí. Nada es embarazoso. Tú puedes pedir lo que tu quieras. Nadie te juzgará," Louis sede, apretándole el muslo por debajo de la mesa.

"Yo... Estuve viendo porno, pero...las chicas... yo no lo sé...si yo podría," Harry tropiesa con sus palabras.

"Dime," Louis le pide gentilmente.

"¿Fisting?" Harry suelta bruscamente.

"Ah," Louis sonríe un poco. "Nunca hice eso, pero sí, pueden hacerlo, chicos. Podemos hacerlo, si es lo que quieres. Es algo sobre lo que tienes que ser muy cuidadoso, pero sí, podemos intentarlo. ¿Liam? ¿Qué hay sobre ti?"

"Estoy bien," Liam dice embarazosamente.

"¿Tú no quieres intentar nada?" Louis frunce el ceño. "¿Tú no estás curioso? Acabas de decir que sí lo estabas."

"Sí, pero... puedo... solo ¿mirar?"  
"Está bien," Louis solo asiente. "Tú puedes mirar. Y si tú quieres algo... puedes solo pedírmelo o algo."

"Okay," Liam tose avergonzado. "Seguro."

"Entonces," Louis dice, mirando alrededor. "Vamos a hacer esto ahora, ¿entonces?"

"Solo si tu lo quieres," Harry tranquiliza. "Te estamos pidiendo un montón"

Liam se sonroja fuertemente y baja la mirada a su plato. "Sí, a veces."

"Nada de vergüenza sobre eso, compañero," Louis dice. "Todos tenemos curiosidad."

Toda la habitación se pone en silencio por un rato, y Louis siente como si tuviera que decir algo, como si tuvieran esperando por él. Louis es el centro de atención en ese momento.

"Esta bien, entonces, ¿qué? Todos ustedes quieren probar algo, lo asumo. ¿Están preguntando para probarlo conmigo? Es lo que están haciendo o... ¿qué? No sé si quieren que les hablé sobre lo que tienen curiosidad o quieren que se los muestre o lo qué sea."

"¿Incluso tú, Liam?" Louis le pregunta. Liam siempre ha sido muy de la vieja escuela con esa tipo de cosas; Louis había hasta tenido miedo de que él no lo aceptara por ser gay. Ellos incluso habían tenido varios enfrentamientos, antes de que fueran amigos cercanos. Si Liam estaba curioso como lo otros, y, posiblemente esperara follarlo, bueno, Louis ciertamente no esperaría eso.

Liam se sonroja fuertemente y baja la mirada a su plato. "Sí, a veces."

"Nada de vergüenza sobre eso, compañero," Louis dice. "Todos tenemos curiosidad."

Toda la habitación se pone en silencio por un rato, y Louis siente como si tuviera que decir algo, como si tuvieran esperando por él. Louis es el centro de atención en ese momento.

"Esta bien, entonces, ¿qué? Todos ustedes quieren probar algo, lo asumo. ¿Están preguntando para probarlo conmigo? Es lo que están haciendo o... ¿qué? No sé si quieren que les hablé sobre lo que tienen curiosidad o quieren que se los muestre o lo qué sea."  
"Yo sigo queriendo lamerte el culo," Niall dice casualmente. Y está bien, entonces, ellos basicamente le están pidiendo follar. Esto es nuevo.

"Tú puedes," Louis dice, mirando a Niall. "'Se llama besos negros, cuando te refieres a culos. Es una de mis cosas favoritas, actualmente."

"Sí" Niall exclama.

"Zayn," Louis lo mira "¿qué es lo que tu quieres?"

"Realmente no sé si se trata de una cosa. Digo, ¿los chicos usan bragas o ese tipo de cosas?"

 

"Crossdressing," Louis dice, encogiéndose de hombros. "Se refiere a todo, yo creo, pero sí."

"Algunas veces, sí," Louis dice. "Tengo medias de red y un montón de bragas, muchos chicos están en eso."

"Medias de red," Zayn dice casi gimiendo. "Eso es caliente."

"También pienso eso," Louis sonríe. "Está bien, lo haré. ¿Harry?"

"Los mío es embarazoso," Harry murmura.

"Haz, todos somos amigos aquí. Nada es embarazoso. Tú puedes pedir lo que tu quieras. Nadie te juzgará," Louis sede, apretándole el muslo por debajo de la mesa.

"Yo... Estuve viendo porno, pero...las chicas... yo no lo sé...si yo podría," Harry tropiesa con sus palabras.

"Dime," Louis le pide gentilmente.

"¿Fisting?" Harry suelta bruscamente.

"Ah," Louis sonríe un poco. "Nunca hice eso, pero sí, pueden hacerlo, chicos. Podemos hacerlo, si es lo que quieres. Es algo sobre lo que tienes que ser muy cuidadoso, pero sí, podemos intentarlo. ¿Liam? ¿Qué hay sobre ti?"

"Estoy bien," Liam dice embarazosamente.

"¿Tú no quieres intentar nada?" Louis frunce el ceño. "¿Tú no estás curioso? Acabas de decir que sí lo estabas."

"Sí, pero... puedo... solo ¿mirar?"  
"Está bien," Louis solo asiente. "Tú puedes mirar. Y si tú quieres algo... puedes solo pedírmelo o algo."

"Okay," Liam tose avergonzado. "Seguro."

"Entonces," Louis dice, mirando alrededor. "Vamos a hacer esto ahora, ¿entonces?"

"Solo si tu lo quieres," Harry tranquiliza. "Te estamos pidiendo un montón"

Todos ustedes saben que el sexo es algo que me gusta," Louis sonríe. "Ustedes saben cuanto lo amo, entonces, puedo ayudarlos. Podemos hacer que todo encaje."

"¿Sí?" Harry pregunta. "¿Los chicos gays eso de que todo encaje?"

"Los chicos gays sueñan esto. ¿Cuatros chicos esperando por follarme? ¿Quien no quiere eso?" Louis ríe. "Vamos a mi habitación, vamos a comenzar con lo que Zayn quiere."

Louis se levantó de la mesa y comenzó a caminar lejos, sabiendo bien a donde y bueno, todos los chicos están viéndolo caminar lejos. Él sonríe para él mismo antes de darse la vuelta.

"¿Van a venir o qué?"

Todos ellos se levantan rápidamente y siguen a Louis hacía su habitación, casi tropezando con las sillas para llegar allí. Louis busca en su cajón y consigue lo que necesita, dejando a los otros chicos sentados en su cama.

"Estaré de vuelta," Louis sonríe y camina dentro del cuarto de baño. Él se cambia, poniéndose bragas y medias de red. Él no está en verdad seguro de que esperar de esto. Claro, él es bueno en el sexo y ama el sexo pero ellos son sus mejores amigos, los cuales nunca han tenido sexo con otro chico antes. Louis está por mostrarles un mundo completamente nuevo. Él arregla su cabello en el espejo antes de caminar fuera del baño, encontrándose con todos los chicos en su cama, desnudos, con sus penes fuera de sus pantalones. Louis de repente se siente un poco abrumado.  
"¿Sí?" Louis sonríe. "Es genial que pienses eso."

"Oh, mierda," Zayn dice, sus ojos amplios. "Eso es caliente."

"¿Puedo lamerte ahora?" Niall pregunta ansiosamente y Louis bufa.

"Sí. Haz, ¿qué estás haciendo con tu teléfono?"

"Viendo como poder meter mi puño correctamente," Harry murmura, desplazando su dedo por su móvil como si fuera el propósito de su vida. Y por supuesto que lo es.

"Está bien, bueno, luego de que Niall termine tu puedes hacerlo, ¿sí?" Louis pregunta y Harry asiente ansiosamente. Louis está un poco preocupado sobre eso, nunca se imagino haciendo fisting. Tener un pene dentro de él es una cosa, todo un puño es un juego nuevo. Pero de los cuatro chicos, Harry es en quien más confía. Además, él siempre a tenido algo especial con Harry, así que le diría que sí a cualquier cosa que él pidiera, honestamente.

Louis los mira a todos antes de meterse en la cama, sentándose en cuatro. "Li, ¿quieres que te la chupe mientras Niall hace lo suyo? No quiero que quedes tan apartado."

"Está bien," Liam tartamudea. "Estoy bien, gracias."

"Si tú lo dices," Louis dice, sintiéndose mal porque él no ha pedido nada. Este sería el mejor momento para pedir algo, si que lo sería.

"Puedes chupármela a mi," Zayn dice con entusiasmo y Louis ríe.

"Está bien, entonces vengan."

Zayn se sienta sobre sus rodillas en la cama, dejando sus pantalones abajo y su pene al frente de la cara de Louis. Louis tararea en señal de aprobación, levantando una mano de la cama y acariciando con ésta.  
Zayn se sienta sobre sus rodillas en la cama, dejando sus pantalones abajo y su pene al frente de la cara de Louis. Louis tararea en señal de aprobación, levantando una mano de la cama y acariciando con ésta.

Él pasa su lengua por la punta para lamer el presemen, y luego lo mete en su boca, succionando con ésta. Niall se mueve detrás de él, baja las bragas por sus muslos, dejando su agujero a la vista de los cuatro. Es asombroso.

"Genial," Louis escucha a Harry murmurar, desde algún lugar de la cama, él ya no puede estar seguro de nada. Gentilmente succionó la cabeza del pene de Zayn y cerró sus ojos. Él no podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

Niall lame encima de su agujero, dejando mucha saliva, pero está bien. Él se mueve más abajo en la polla de Zayn, tomándolo por la garganta. Puede sentir una mano detrás, que asume que es la de Harry.

"Mierda," Louis escucha a Zayn maldecir en voz baja, con su mano en su cabello, haciendo a Louis ronronear alrededor de su pene. Él ama que jueguen con su cabello.

Niall comienza a introducir su lengua en él, los dedos de Harry bailan por su espalda, y Louis se siente en verdad abrumado, sabiendo que Liam está mirando todo el asunto. 

"Eres impresionante, Louis," Harry dice. Harry siempre ha sido el que más lo ha felicitado, el que es más cariñoso con él. Louis lo ha amado desde el primer día, sin importar que él sea hetero. Siempre ha amado la atención de su mejor amigo. 

"También eres muy bueno en esto de chupar," Zayn murmura desde arriba de él, jugando con su cabello. "Mejor que cualquier chica con la que he estado"

Louis se enorgullece profundamente por el cumplido. Lo chupa más duro, intentado impresionarlo tanto como le sea posible. Niall continúa moviendo su lengua en él, disgustando con su lengua como puede, girándola dentro. Louis malditamente que ama todo eso. 

"¿A que sabe, Ni?" pregunta Liam. Louis había olvidado que él estaba ahí, muy concentrado en todo lo que sucedía en la cama. 

"Honestamente, no mal," Niall retira su lengua lo suficiente para hablar, pero luego vuelve a profundizarla dentro. Louis gime alrededor del pene de Zayn. Su propia polla confinada dentro de las bragas, tirando del encaje y mojandolo. 

Harry mueve su mano por debajo y toma el pene de Louis por sobre la tela, como si leyera sus pensamientos.

"Muy difícil," Harry murmura. "¿Vas a venirte solo por la lengua de Niall en ti y Zayn en tu boca ?"

Louis asiente con su cabeza, su nariz cepillando el vello púbico de Zayn. Él definitivamente se está por venir pronto.

"Yo también me voy a venir, mierda," Zayn advierte. "Él es muy bueno."

"Apuesto que lo es" Harry murmura, casi para si mismo, como si lo hubiera pensado desde antes. 

Niall trabaja con su lengua en Louis con más fuerza cuando él dice que podría venirse solo por ello, solo con él follandolo con su lengua, escavando al mismo tiempo con sus manos los carnosos muslos. Es casi demasiado para manejar, los tres lo tocan de alguna manera.  
Louis se viene primero, su pene chorreando sobre su estomago, es demasiado, porque Harry le está tocando la polla. Él gime, enviando vibraciones al pene de Zayn, que a su vez envían a Zayn al borde. Sus caderas se mueven violentamente, haciendo que su polla entre profundo dentro de Louis, llegando hasta el comienzo de su garganta. Él gime el nombre de Louis y se corre dentro de su boca, Louis traga voluntariamente, alejándose lentamente y haciendo que un rastro de saliva salga de su boca a su mandíbula. Zayn toma su mejilla con su mano y acaricia su rostro con su pulgar, presionándolo sobre sus labios para dejarlo lamer. Louis chupa con avidez, parpadeando hacía el con los ojos húmedos. 

Niall finalmente para, quejadose de su dolor de mandíbula, lo que hace que Louis ría. Él rueda en su espalda, necesitando un descanso. Luego él llega a la mano de Harry y le sonríe.

"Estoy listo, Haz, si tu lo estás."

"Solo si estás seguro de esto" Harry dice, y por supuesto, cariñoso, sensible, Harry quiere estar seguro de que él está bien con todo ello, pero después de haber sido chupado por uno de sus mejores amigos y de haber chupado al otro, ya es muy tarde para volver atrás.

"Estoy seguro, amor. Se cuidadoso conmigo, ¿sí? soy estrecho," Louis le advierte, porque es la verdad. Cada chico con el que ha tenido sexo le dicho que lo es y él sabe por propia experiencia con dedos o juguetes que su cuerpo pone resistencia.

"Por supuesto," Harry le promete, inclinándose hacía abajo para besarlo. Louis se sorprende y no tiene idea por qué. Él le está por meter su puño dentro suyo, pero esto se siente de una forma diferente, mucho más intimo. Es suave, tierno, cariñoso. Es asombroso.

Cuando ellos se apartan, Louis se quita la ropa interior sucia, pensando que ella hará todo más difícil. Él la lanza hacía algún lado y abre sus piernas lo suficiente para que Harry se sienta cómodo entre ellas. Luego se estira hacía la mesa de noche, saca de ésta un bote de lubricante y se lo da a Harry.

"Usa mucho de esto ¿sí? probablemente lo necesite. Solo... se cuidadoso. Nunca he tenido algo tan grande como un puño." Louis dice en voz baja y él sabe que Harry nunca podría lastimarlo, confía mucho en ello.

"Por supuesto, Louis. ¿Me dices si necesitas que me detenga o que vaya más lento?"

"Sí, okay," Louis dice, y siente como si fueran solo ellos dos en la habitación. Niall y Zayn están sentados junto a Liam, cerca de la ventana. Liam y Niall, ambos tienen sus penes afuera, bombeandolos lentamente, y Zayn se está tomando un pequeño descanso de su reciente orgasmo. Louis ya está medio duro de nuevo, por Harry.

Harry presiona sus labios en la cadera de Louis y es malditamente intimo y reconfortante. Louis mira como él vierte lubricante en cuatro de sus dedos y luego dirigir uno hacía su agujero abierto por la lengua de Nial.

El dedo del medio de Harry traza el contorno del agujero de Louis, antes de sumergirlo lentamente. Es solo la punta de su dedo pero ya puede decir que Harry es bueno en estas cosas, probablemente tenía la suficiente experiencia.

"¿Haz hecho un anal antes?" Louis se encuentra preguntándole, sintiéndose sin aliento.

"No," Harry contesta, su cara concentrando en lo que está sucediendo.

"¿Ni siquiera dedos?"

"Nah," Harry dice. "Las chicas usualmente no lo hacen, especialmente solo si me quedo una noche con ellas."

"Bueno, yo no tengo mucha opción," Louis sonríe. "Si quiero follar solo tengo un lugar. Ellas se pierden de mucho."

Harry le sonríe de vuelta y presiona su dedo hasta el final, y Louis se retuerce por la anticipación. Él nunca ha estado tan nervioso y excitado y todo es mucho más especial porque es Harry quien lo está haciendo. 

"¿Estás bien?" Harry pregunta y Louis sonríe con los ojos en blanco.

"Bien, amor. He tenido más que solo un dedo."

Harry asiente y empuja un segundo dedo cuidadosamente, torciendo ellos y haciendo tijeras. Louis se muerde el labio y le sonríe.

"Sí, bien, bebé. Me estoy estirando bien, ¿sí?"

"Lo tengo," Harry asiente, forzando sus dedos en el apretado y caliente interior. "En verdad que eres apretado."

"Sí," Louis jadea cuando Harry toca su próstata. "Lo sé." 

"Esa es tu..." Harry intenta de nuevo, tocándola experimentalmente.

"Próstata" Louis gime. "Eso es, amor, lo tienes."

Harry sonríe con orgullo, tocándolo de nuevo, y de nuevo hasta que Louis está duro contra su estomago. 

"Bebé, vamos, no hagas que me corra," Louis se queja. Harry sonríe pero escucha, estirándolo con un tercer dedo ahora. Él tercero cuesta un poco más, Louis se lo dice a Harry pero de igual forma él lo sabe. Harry se toma su tiempo, siendo extremadamente gentil, para que sea lo más cómodo posible para Louis.

"¿Chicos?" Louis pregunta, girando su cabeza para mirar a sus amigos "¿Están bien?"

"Esto es muy caliente," Zayn dice lentamente. "¿Eso se siente bien?"

"Sí," Louis se ríe . "Realmente bien, lo prometo."

"Parece como si le doliera" Liam dice, frunciendo sus cejas pero aún masturbándose. Louis hace una nota mental de lo grande que su pene es. 

"Pasa la primera vez," Louis explica, dejando escapar un pequeño gemido cuando Harry golpea su prostata nuevamente. "Un poco, pica y es duro, pero luego de la primera vez se estira lo suficiente y no vuelve a doler. A algunas personas no le gusta pero a mi sí."  
Harry aprovecha el momento de distracción para penetrarlo con un cuarto dedo, Louis jadea de nuevo. Es mucho más de lo que él a tomado antes y está empujando su limite pero él puede con ello.

"¿Okay?"

"Sí, amor," Louis le asegura a Harry, acariciando sus rizos. "Lo estás haciendo muy bien."

"Toma mi mano," Harry le ofrece y Louis le sonríe. Besa la parte posterior de ésta, diciéndole a Harry que está listo para esto, y tomando una respiración profunda, Harry empuja su mano dentro, necesitando solo un poco de su fuerza para ello. Louis lo mira y Harry mira su mano. El agujero de Louis se extiende como nunca antes, cuando sus nudillos están dentro, y es mucho, es mucho, pero Louis aprieta sus ojos cerrados, esperando por más. Los nudillos de Harry encuentran su camino dentro de él y al igual que era de esperar su mano entra fácilmente luego, el agujero de Louis apretando violentamente su mano. Él suelta un gemido gutural, sintiéndose tan lleno y extendido. Es mucho, tan intenso, pero no en el mal sentido, de ningún modo del mal sentido.

"¿Louis?" Harry pregunta, su voz con cierto tono de preocupación.

"Estoy bien, estoy bien." Louis promete. "Mierda, estoy tan lleno. Oh Dios mío, Harry." 

"¿Es bueno?"

"Sí, sí" él asiente. "Trata de moverla o algo. No lo sé."

Harry tuerce su mano, intentando abrirla y cerrarla dentro. Louis gime fuerte, arqueando su espalda. Es muy intenso y muy diferente, pero le gusta igual. Él pone su mano sobre su estomago y presiona hacía abajo, convencido de que puede sentir la mano de Harry sobre sus bolas. Él golpea en su interior, solo empujando superficialmente. 

"Te sientes tan bien" Harry murmura, besando en la parte interna de su muslo. "Tan estrecho y caliente. "

"Tú tienes tu puño dentro de mi, " Louis respira. "Como... tu puta mano está dentro de mi, Harry. Oh Dios mío. "

"¿Piensas que puedes venirte?" Harry pregunta.

"Sí," Louis asiente y Harry toma su pene en su boca, la mandíbula de Louis cae. Desde luego, no esperaba que eso sucediera. Ni siquiera pudo advertirle, todo fue tan rápido. Louis grita, arqueando su espalda y entra en la boca de Harry. Harry se quita rápidamente y tira a Louis hacía abajo para un beso, obligando entrar a su lengua en la boca de Louis, él lo traga, mordiendo el labio inferior de Harry.

"Amor, estoy tan sensible," Louis susurra, es tanto para él, después de dos orgasmos. Harry asiente y abre el puño, lo que facilita su muñeca lentamente. Es especialmente cuidadoso cuando llega a los nudillos, tirando de ellos con poca fuerza, Louis gime. El resto de su mano sale más fácilmente después de eso, todo de una vez, y Louis suspira, sin saber si está aliviado o extrañando la sensación del puño de Harry dentro de él. Es extraño.

Siente su agujero muy abierto, lubricante chorrea del musculo estirado. Él no puede creer como se siente en ruinas sin haber sido follado por ninguna polla. 

"¿Liam?" Louis dice, acariciando con su mano el cabello de Harry. "Última oportunidad, bebé. Vamos, los otros chicos han conseguido lo que quieren."

"No lo sé" Liam balbucea. "No puedo pensar. No puedo."

"No estés avergonzado, amor." Louis arrulla. "Te gusta, te gusta todo esto. Quiero que quieras algo de mi. Solo dime y lo haremos. No hay limites."

"Okay, yo quiero-" Liam empieza, tosiendo en su puño torpemente. "Como, a veces, chicas, uh, ¿chicas tienen dos pollas en ellas? Pero, como, tu eres un chico, entonces.. No lo sé-"

"Doble penetración," Louis dice amablemente.

"Sí," Liam asiente. "Pero-"

"Li," Louis sonríe. "Harry tuvo su enorme puño dentro de mi. Puedo con dos pollas. Estoy muy estirado ahora, de todos modos."

"¿Lo hiciste antes?" Harry pregunta y Louis niega con la cabeza.

"No, pero lo he buscado antes. Me gusta empujar mis limites." Louis dice honestamente. Le gusta sentirse lleno, le gusta probar nuevas cosas. Esta noche es la mejor para ello. "¿Por qué no vienes aquí, Li?"

"¿Estás?" Liam pregunta, al mismo tiempo que lentamente camina hacia él, su pene luciendo hambriento y rojo por no tener atención.

"Sí, amor," Louis sonríe, estirando su mano y tomando la de Liam para tirarlo encima de él y Harry.

"¿Quien... quien más?" Liam pregunta, acostándose en la cama junto a Louis. 

"Si está bien con Harry..." Louis dice en voz baja, sonrojándose suavemente. Harry asiente lentamente.

"Sí, sí. Está bien."  
"Está bien, bueno, no puedo dejar fuera a mis otros dos chicos" Louis ríe. "Vengan. Puedo averiguar donde ponerlos."

Niall y Zayn se acercan en un salto, y Louis se sube al regazo de Liam. El toma el lubricante y se coloca en la mano para luego envolverla en la gran polla de Liam. Su polla es la más grande, seguro, pero Harry no está muy lejos. Louis sabe elegir a ambos y definitivamente está empujando todos sus limites, se estira aún más que con el puño de Harry.  
"No va a ser apretado, amor, no lo odies" Louis bromea, introduciendo dentro suyo la cabeza de la polla de Liam. "Va a ser más apretado una vez que Harry se una." 

"No, no," Liam dice. "Se siente muy bien."

Louis sonríe y se empala a si mismo lentamente, a pesar de que podría hacer rápido.

"Bueno, estás acostumbrado a joder chicas" Louis explica. "Y las vaginas son mucho menos apretadas que los traseros, por lo tanto esto es normal para ti, va, yo creo. Normalmente suelo ser mucho, mucho más apretado."

Liam gime cuando Louis se sienta por completo en su polla, rodeando sus caderas con sus brazos y sintiendo sus bolas pesadas debajo de él. Louis mira hacía Harry con una sonrisa, doblándose a si mismo para exponerse más a él.

"Está bien, amor, agarra un poco de lubricante y sigue adelante. Podría ser difícil al principio, pero te diré si es demasiado, no te preocupes." Louis dice, sintiéndose la cabecilla del circo. Y es que la forma en la que los chicos lo miran lo hace sentir así, como si estuviera a cargo, como si fueran perritos perdidos que necesitan instrucciones, que necesitan un dueño. Lo que es raro. 

Harry le asiente y sigue las instrucciones que Louis le ha dado. Él comienza a deslizar su polla dentro y se acomoda entre las piernas de Liam, sosteniendo la cintura de Louis con una mano y su polla con la otra. Louis se prepara a si mismo, ya que siente a Harry contra él y su agujero ya está lleno. Es apretado, como él esperaba, no puede conseguirlo del todo, lo que lo obligo a deslizarse en la parte superior de Liam pero fallando.

"Estoy bien, amor," Louis le dice y alcanza nuevamente con su mano su muslo."Prueba de nuevo, estoy bien."

Harry lo hace, probando con fuerza y consigue que su polla entre en parte dentro de él. Louis deja escapar un fuerte grito de asombro de lo abierto que se siente, muy diferente a lo que sintió con un puño. Está abierto de una manera muy diferente, pero no es malo, en lo absoluto. Harry le llena cada vez más, tratando de moverse dentro y adaptarse también a Liam. Es tan fuerte, tan increíblemente apretado. Louis siente que se puede dividir en dos, pero es bueno, muy bueno. 

"¿Estás bien?" Liam le pregunta debajo de él, sus ojos de cachorro llenos de preocupación. Louis le sonríe un poco y asiente.  
"Estoy bien, bebé. Apretado, eso es todo. Tengo que acostumbrarme a él, pero se siente bien, lo juro. Fue una buena idea," Louis dice, dejándose caer hacía abajo para presionar sus labios en los de Liam en un beso rápido. Él se mueve un poco, lo que fuerza al pene de Harry a entrar más profundo dentro y él gime, luego mira a Zayn y Niall y les sonríe. "No los dejaré afuera de esto, chicos."

Ellos se sientan a sus costados, de rodilla a cada lado de la cabeza de Liam. Louis agarra cada una de sus pollas en sus manos y los bombea. Soltando gemidos, tras gemidos, al sentir como Liam y Harry mecen sus caderas suavemente, lo suficiente para dar a Louis la fricción que necesita. Es glorioso.

 

Está tan sensible y puede sentirlo. Su interior quema, él está seguro de que se puede venir de nuevo. Su pene ya está duro contra su estomago, balanceándose entre él y Liam. Él piensa que puede llegar a doler.

Louis saca su lengua y lame la cabeza del pene de Zayn, entonces Niall también se acerca y de un bocado introduce la cabeza de Niall, succionando levemente, torciendo su mano en el miembro de Zayn, ambos gimen y de sus pollas sale liquido preseminal. 

"Eres toda una amenaza, Louis," Zayn dice, posicionando su pene entre los labios de Louis.

"Mira como luces," Liam dice con temor, y Louis se sorprende tanto al oirlo hablar que se inclina hacía él, sosteniendo ambos penes con sus manos."Abierto para nosotros y con dos pollas en tus manos y en la boca. Eres toda una puta."

"Lo soy," Louis . "Absolutamente todo un chupapollas para ustedes, chicos. No puedo tener suficiente de ustedes."

Todos los chicos gimen por sus palabras y Louis sonríe. Él tiene el poder sobre estos chicos y eso es muy caliente. Él ama eso.

Oh, Louis piensa, le gusta hablar sucio también. Okay, él puede hacerlo. 

"Me hicieron venir dos veces ya," él continúa, hablando alrededor del pene de Niall. "Y pronto va a haber una tercera vez, con la forma en la que me están jodiendo y con estás buenas pollas en mis manos también,"

"Te sientes tan bien," Harry dice, sus manos sobre Louis. En sus muslos, sobre sus lados, sus caderas. Él agarra su culo en sus manos, tira de él. Es glorioso. 

"Todos ustedes se sienten muy bien," Louis dice, corriendo su cabello de sus ojos. Él trae a Zayn y Niall más cerca, juntando las cabezas de sus pollas en su boca, chupa estas juntas y provoca que ambos giman al unisono. Louis lo ve como una victoria 

"Tan apretado," Liam dice, su voz se escucha ahogada. "No voy a durar."

"Córrete dentro mío, entonces," Louis mira hacía abajo, ambas manos moviéndose en Niall y Zayn rápidamente. "Córrete en mi culo. Lléname con tu semen, por favor, lo quiero."

Y aparentemente es bueno hablando sucio porque pone a sus muchachos a gemir nuevamente y los cinco se tambalean en el borde, su propio pene se está escapando débilmente, con miedo de venirse de nuevo.

"¿Por qué no se vienen en mi cara chicos?" Louis pregunta, mirando hacía arriba, hacía sus amigos, ambos penes contra sus mejillas. 

"Sí, sí," Niall gime. Louis sonríe hacía ellos y tira de sus penes más fuerte, más rápido, haciendo que ambos giman y pinten su rostro de blanco. 

"Harry, Liam," él dice. "Estoy por venir, chicos. ¿Ustedes?"

"Estoy muy cerca" Liam jura, mordiéndose el labio inferior fuertemente.

"Bien porque yo también," Louis gime, rebotando en las dos pollas, buscando que éstas toquen su próstata.

Liam se viene primero, echando la cabeza hacía atrás y gimiendo el nombre de Louis, y él puede sentir como llena su interior con su semilla. Harry se apresura a terminar también, clavandole las uñas en la cadera y mordiéndole el omóplato, llenándolo hasta el borde. Louis es el último en correrse, tirando su semilla sobre su estomago y el de Liam.

Harry y Liam salen de él lentamente, Louis mantiene apretando su agujero, feliz por toda la humedad que corre de él. 

Niall y Zayn se alejan cuando Louis se levanta de Liam, moviéndose hacía arriba, posicionando su culo contra los labios de Liam, muele su agujero contra él, gotas caen de él a los labios de Liam y su lengua lo limpia, Louis tiembla, porque está tan jodidamente sensible. 

Luego el se acuesta sobre su espalda, su cuerpo temblando ferozmente después de tres intensos y asombrosos orgasmos. Los chicos lo miran y él les sonríe.

Luego el se acuesta sobre su espalda, su cuerpo temblando ferozmente después de tres intensos y asombrosos orgasmos. Los chicos lo miran y él les sonríe.

Todos ellos ríen. "No gay, pero definitivamente menos heteros," Niall dice, y Zayn y Liam están de acuerdo. Harry por el contrario se queda quieto y no contesta, Louis hace una nota mental de hablar más tarde con él.

"¿Fue bueno?¿Algunos de ustedes es gay ahora?"

"Bueno, chicos, estoy puramente exhausto, " Louis dice, su cuerpo pegajoso por todas partes. Él necesita desesperadamente una ducha

"Nosotros nos vamos entonces," Liam dice. 

"Sí," Louis sonríe. "Gracias. Si alguno de ustedes tiene una duda no duden en preguntarme ¿sí?"  
"Gracias, Lou," Zayn dice, dejando un beso en la parte superior de su cabeza. "Nos vemos pronto ¿sí? Te quiero"

"También te quiero, Z," Louis sonríe. Ellos realmente son muy cariñosos.

Él dice adiós a Liam y Niall, dándoles las gracias, pero el se detiene en Harry, sosteniendo su muñeca. 

"¿Quieres hablar sobre esto, amor?" Louis pregunta, Harry asiente agradecidamente. 

"Sí quiero."

"Ven a darte una ducha conmigo, todavía siento semen chorreando por mis muslos." Louis sonríe, llevándolo al cuarto de baño.  
Louis empuja las medias de red fuera de su cuerpo, dejando marcas en su piel, tendrá que lavarlas junto a las bragas de encaje, todo está completamente sucio. Luego Louis se mete bajo un chorro de agua caliente, su cuerpo sintiéndose más relajado. Harry se ofrece a lavar su cuerpo y cabello y Louis asiente con una sonrisa

"Entonces, ¿que pasa?" Louis pregunta, sus ojos cerrados, sintiendo como trabajan las manos de Harry sobre su cabello. "Pensé que te había gustado."

"Me gustó," Harry dice. "Me gustó mucho, quizás."

"Ah, tienes miedo de ser gay," Louis dice y puede que él ya lo haya sospechado antes. 

"Si tu eres gay, eres gay," Louis se encoge de hombros. "Soy gay y eso no va a quitar felicidad de mi vida. Solo intento ayudarte, eso es todo."

"No, pero, Lou," Harry dice. Louis se da vuelta para mirarlo. "Me gustas. "

"Oh," Louis dice, sorprendido. "Tú dices, gustar,"

"Sí, haberte follado es una fantasía hecha realidad, quiero hacerlo de nuevo y de nuevo"

"Oh," Louis dice de nuevo, porque, okay, bueno, él siente una atracción por Harry desde que lo conoce. "Harry. Siempre me haz gustado pero nunca quise intentar nada porque pensé que eras hetero e iba a salir lastimado."

"¿Tú...gustas de mi?"

"Sí" Louis sonríe. "Coqueteo contigo todo el tiempo, sabiendo que no debería hacerlo porque nunca me mirarías."

"Siempre lo hice. Tenía miedo de ser gay, creo, nunca dije nada por eso."

"Lo entiendo," Louis asiente. "Asusta al principio, pero está bien, porque tendrás mi ayuda."

"Me gustas de verdad, Louis."

"Tú también, Harry," Louis ríe. "No hubiera dejado que metieras tu puño en mi sino fuera así. No creo que habría confiado en los demás, te dije que si porque sabía que ibas a ser más suave."

"Estaba nervioso como el infiero," Harry le admite. "¿Pero te gustó?"

"Pero no quieres atarte en una relación ¿no ?" Harry pregunta.

"Bueno, no con idiota, no. Pero si es contigo sí. Somos amigos desde siempre, Haz. Tu eres la excepción a la regla."

Harry sonríe feliz y pone sus manos en la cintura de Louis.

"Bueno, eres mi novio ahora, así que ningún otro chico te tocara, solo yo"

"Es lo justo," Louis pone sus manos en los hombros de Harry. "Porque quiero que solo tú me toques, de todas formas."

Ellos se besan como si lo hubieran hecho de toda su vida.

**Author's Note:**

> Avísenme si tiene errores o una parte se repite, porque no tenía guardada la traducción y la tuve que copiar y pegar del caché de wattpad


End file.
